Float On
by pavement-greengrass
Summary: All Human/EB/Inspired by Modest Mouse. 'It was amazing how quickly ones day could start out horrendous and in a matter of minutes have it turned around.'


**Summary: **All Human/EB/Inspired by Modest Mouse. **'**It was amazing how quickly ones day could start out horrendous and in a matter of minutes have it turned around.'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Float On**

Bella was having a bad day. That's an understatement.

This morning her best friend slash roommates kid, which she had the misfortune to take care of for two weeks while Angela was on vacation, would not get out of bed. She tried everything, turning on the lights, spraying him with water, taking off the covers and blasting Britney Spears, which is something no one wanted to wake up to. As a result of his heavy lids Bella was late for work, again, and she could not stop at Starbucks on the way, which was usually the reason she was late in the first place. When Bella doesn't have coffee in the morning, she gets angry. That is an understatement. She turns into the hulk.

When she backed out of the driveway, in her ginormous rusty truck, of all the unfortunate cars to be driving along, a cop car. Due to her manic driving she was given a ticket, which she certainly did not have the money to pay off. Which was another reason she was tardy for work and had no coffee in her system. Before she drove to work she drove the kid to his daycare and was on her way.

At the moment Bella was working for university money, which during high school she blew most of her college fund on silly things like motorcycle parts and coffee. She almost considered stripping. Almost. Embarrassment, ivory skin, and her clumsy nature ruled out the alternative. So she finally settled working full time at a popular, yet expensive, restaurant in Seattle.

At first Bella was one who craved sun but when she visited her mom in Jacksonville, she found the light burned her eyes. The earth was crispy and pale and she felt exposed without the shelter of clouds or green trees. So she finally settled in Seattle which was not too close, nor too far away from her father Charlie.

As a waitress Bella received a lot of tips, bruises, and cuts because part of the damned uniform was a knee length, black skirt, and heels, her doom. This information was brought to her after she had gotten the job. She received it with a blood-drained face, and a nauseous stomach. Carefully, Bella walked up the steps without confidence.

Bella tried her hardest to concentrate on walking without falling, and also hurry, to hand customers their food. Concentrating, and hurrying was not an easy combination to manage. Her boss looked as agitated as she felt. After the third fall of the day Joseph, her boss, finally confronted her.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm going to have to let you go. You have to hurry with this business and you are unfortunately slowing it down."

Bella sighed. "I knew this would be coming eventually. Sorry Joseph." Actually, Bella was surprised he hadn't fired her sooner.

In a nutshell, not a good day at all.

Just like a hooker, there was always a Starbucks around the corner. Bella loved Seattle. Once out of the rain Bella had taken off the heels and ordered her usual grande caramel machiato with an angry grimace on set on her face.

She sat down on a comfortable leather chair in the corner and read the newspaper, circling job opportunities that caught her eye.

"If your looking for a job-"

Her head snapped up, and a gasp whooshed out of her chest. The voice was that of a smooth males, and sounded so beautiful. The only reason she reacted that way was because it sounded as if he was sitting right next to her. Of course he was sitting next to her, she hadn't even felt the couch jostle, nor had Bella seen him in her peripheral.

"Sorry, you scared me."

The man had an amused smirk on his angelic face. "Well. If your looking for a job my sister Alice has a popular clothing business and she's looking for employees."

She eyed the heels that she had set next to her. "No heels?"

He laughed the amusement sparkling in his gorgeous emerald eyes. "Only ones you have to sell."

Of course she blushed, she didn't like it when people, especially strangers, made fun of her balance. Or her in general. On the paper she wrote down the venue of 'Alice' which was the name of his sisters clothing store.

"Thank you sir, I'll consider it. I've never been much of a fashion enthusiast though."

"Edward."

She nodded. Grabbed her coffee, put the marked paper in her purse and put on her heels, praying she'd make it to her truck. As she was about to leave the busy store, Edward grabbed her hand slipping a piece of paper in her hand.

"You'll call won't you?"

Again, Bella blushed. No one had ever given her their number, not even while she was a waitress and wore revealing tops and showed off her legs. At first she didn't know what to say so she replied with the first thing that came to mind. "Sure."

Still holding on to her hand he did not allow her to escape so easily.

"Sure does not hold the same commitment as 'yes.' I don't want to be waiting by the phone with an empty promise."

She was astounded by Edward's confidence. Staring in his green eyes, they seemed sincere, as if he would be good to her, once trapped in his gaze she gasped, "Yes, I'll call."

Thankfully, she made it to the truck, swooning the whole walk there.

It was amazing how quickly ones day could start out horrendous and in a matter of minutes have it turned around.

* * *

**A/N:** Lols. Yay I'm so happy that was so in character, I'm proud of myself. I'm not sure if I'll continue writing this cause you know Edward and Bella's relationship is just so predictable. "They live happily ever after" and you know if it doesn't end up that way its not an Edward/Bella relationship. So I'm sure you can figure out the rest of the story from there. If your wondering what the hell is the point of this, it means even on the worst of days or in the worst of lives, love can turn it around, I've witnessed it.

Read and Review

* * *


End file.
